


Sympathy for the Devil

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Episode: s05e01 Sympathy for the Devil, Supernatural - Freeform, The Devil is Coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

We were all bracing ourselves for the moment of impact, but it never came we found ourselves on an airplane watching an old ‘Looney Tunes’ show with Yosemite Sam and the Devil. 

“What the devil is your name?” The Devil asked. 

“Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Yo-Yosemite Sam.” Yosemite Sam said. 

“Yosemite Sam?” The Devil asked. He was flipping through a book. “Let’s see. Ah, here it is. I could use a guy like you.” 

We all looked around and realized that we were no longer in the chapel, but that we were on a plane.

“What the hell?” I asked. 

“I don't know,” Sam said. 

“Folks, quick word from the flight deck. We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent into Baltimore—” we heard the pilot say over the intercom.

“Ilchester? Weren't we just there?” Dean asked. 

“So if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to—” The pilot continued. 

Then there was a column of light shooting into the sky.

“Holy crap!” The pilot said as a shock wave hits the plane and makes it start to plummet to the ground. The oxygen masks drop down and we put them on. 

We got off of the plane and went to rent a car. We got the cheapest one and headed to Ohio to go see Chuck as well as to find Cas. We had been driving for maybe 30 minutes. Sam turned on the radio and the first station was in a state of emergency report. 

“—and Governor O'Malley urged calm—” The radio announcer said. “—saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or homegrown.” 

“Change the station,” Dean said. 

Sam pokes a button on the digital radio.

“—Hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galveston area—” The second announcer said. 

Sam changed it to the next station “—announced a successful test of the North Korean nuclear—”. 

Sam changes the station again “—a series of tremors—”.

Yet again he pushed the buttons “—swine flu—”.  
Sam turned off the radio. “Dean, Kelly, look—”.

“Don't say anything,” Dean said then paused. “It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?” 

The car got quiet. 

“Yeah, okay,” Sam said. 

“All right, well, first things first—How did we end up on Soul Plane?” I asked. 

“Angels, maybe? I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way?” Sam suggested. 

“Well, whatever. It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas.” I added

We drove to Chuck’s house and we walked in. The house was a mess. There was a noise that came from behind us we all turned, but there was nothing. We kept looking around when Chuck jumped out at Sam and hit him in the head with a toilet plunger. 

“Geez! Ow!” Sam said stepping back to get away from the attack. 

“Sam,” Chuck said in surprise. 

“Yeah!” Sam answered. 

“Hey, Chuck,” I said. 

“So...you're okay?” Chuck asked. 

“Well, my head hurts,” Sam said. 

“No, I mean—I mean, my—My last vision.” Chuck started. “You went, like, full-on Vader. Your body temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black.” 

“Your eyes went black?” Dean asked. 

Sam looked back at Dean. “I didn't know,” Sam said. 

“Chuck, where’s Cas?” I asked. 

“He's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry.” Chuck said. 

“You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something.” Dean asked. 

“Oh, no. He, like, exploded.” Chuck answered. “Like a water balloon of chunky soup.” 

I stepped toward Chuck and noticed that he had something next to his right ear. 

“You got a—” I started to say gesturing to his head.  
“Uh...right here?” Chuck asked putting his hand on the left side of his head. 

I gestured again but to the other side of his head. “Uh, the…"

He put his hand to the right side of his head. “Oh. Oh, god.” Chuck said pulling something out of his hair. “Is that a molar?” He says looking at it. “Do I have a molar in my hair? This has been a really stressful day.” 

“Cas, you stupid bastard,” I said. 

“Stupid? He was trying to help us.” Sam said looking at me. 

“Yeah, exactly,” I said. 

“So, what now?” Sam asked. 

“I don't know,” Dean said. 

“Oh, crap,” Chuck said 

“What?” I asked 

“I can feel them,” Chuck answered.   
“Thought we'd find you here,” Zachariah said. 

We turned around and Zachariah was standing there and there were two other angels standing with him. 

“Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us.” Zachariah said to Dean. 

“No, he isn’t going anywhere with you, you dick. ” I said stepping in front of Dean making Zachariah chuckle.

“You just keep your distance, asshat,” Dean said putting his hand on my shoulder. 

“You're upset,” Zachariah said pointing out the obvious. 

“Yeah. A little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!” Dean said. 

“Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything.” Zachariah said then turning to Sam. “Right, Sammy?” He said winking at Sam. “You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was—” He said turning more to the whole room. “—all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not—” he paused, “—it's Apocalypse Now. And we're back on the same team again”. 

“Is that so?” I said. “You dicks really like to hear yourselves talk don't you?” 

“Who are you to talk to me like this?” Zachariah said to me then turning to Dean said, “You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. It’s…synergy”. 

“And I'm just supposed to trust you?” Dean asked. “Cram it with walnuts, ugly.” 

“This isn't a game, son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast—before he finds his vessel.” 

“His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?” I asked. 

“He is an angel. Them's the rules. And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies— the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help.” Zachariah said. 

“You listen to me, you two-faced douche,” Dean said. “After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!” 

Dean moved me so that I was standing in between him and Sam. 

“You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?” Zachariah said. “You're bleeding.” Zachariah noticed that Dean had cut his arm with a knife 

“Oh, yeah—a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up,” Dean said slapping his hand against the angel banishing sigil that he painted on the door. 

“No!” Zachariah yelled. He and the other angels vanished in a white light. Chuck, Sam, and I all flinch in the light. 

“Learned that from my friend Cas, you son of a bitch,” Dean said. 

“This sucks ass,” Chuck said. 

“Agreed,” I said. 

After everything that happened we left Chuck’s house. We went to a hotel in the city. Dean and I stayed in the hotel room and Sam went to look for some clues or what would be the best thing for us to do. I called Bobby and he was coming with Abby and should be here in a few hours. Sam came back from where ever he had gone to. 

“Hey.” Dean and I said at the same time. 

“Hey,” Sam answered. 

Sam shut the door and tossed Dean and me each a little bag. 

“What is this?” I asked looking at the bag in my hand.

“Here. Hex bags. No way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter.” Sam answered.   
“Where'd you get it?” Dean asked looking at his. 

“I made it,” Sam said. 

“How?” I asked. 

The room was quiet for a minute and I looked over at Sam curiously. 

“I...I learned it from Ruby.” He answered. 

Dean walked over to Sam and putting his hand on his shoulder. “Speaking of. How you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?” He asked. 

“I-it's weird. Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever...put me on that plane cleaned me right up.” Sam said 

“Supernatural methadone,” I said.

“Yeah, I guess,”Sam answered looking at me then turning to Dean. “Dean—”

“Sam,” Dean said walked back to me. “It's okay. You don't have to say anything.” He continued. 

“Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? "I'm sorry"? "I screwed up"? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right—”

“So why do you keep bringing it up?!” Dean said starting to get upset. 

“Dean,” I said to try to calm him down. 

“Look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it.” Dean said to Sam taking a deep breath. 

Sam nodded in agreement.

“All right, so, say this is just any other hunt. You know? What do we do first?” Dean asked. 

“We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is,” I said. 

“All right. So we just got to find...the devil.” Dean said. 

Dean and I sat down on the bed watching TV, while Sam was reading John’s journal at the table in the corner of the room. 

“How would you then explain an earthquake, a hurricane, and multiple tornadoes, all at the same time, all around the globe?” The interviewer asked. 

“Two words. Carbon emissions.” The environmentalist said. 

“Yeah, right, wavy gravy,” I said to the TV.   
There was a knock at the door. Dean moved away from me and pulled his gun. Sam answered the door. It was a young woman who must have been in her early to mid-twenties, but she looked about 12 years old.

“You okay, lady?” Sam asked. 

“Sam...is it really you?” She asked. 

Sam glanced back at us. The woman stepped closer to Sam and then put her hand on Sam’s chest. 

“And you're so firm.” She said.

I coughed trying to suppress laughter.

“Uh, do I know you? Sam asked. 

She pulls back from Sam. But, Sam is still a little confused. 

“No. But I know you.” She said. “You're Sam Winchester. And you two are—“ Then she looked at Dean and Me. “—not what I pictured. I'm Becky.” 

Becky stepped into the room and turned to all of us. 

“I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few—“ She said looking down and giggling. “Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were.”   
I stood up and looked at Becky. “Chuck?” I asked. 

Sam closed the door behind Becky. 

“He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old.” She said. 

“Right. Just, um...what's the message?” Sam asked. 

“He had a vision. ‘The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it.’” She said. 

“The Michael sword?” Dean asked. 

“Becky, does he know where it is?” I asked. 

“In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs.” She said. 

“Forty-two dogs?” Dean asked. 

“Are...you sure you got that right?” Sam asked. 

“It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said.” She said stepping closer to Sam. “I memorized every word.” She said touching Sam’s chest again. “For you.” 

Sam glanced at me and Dean awkwardly. Looking down at Becky asked. “Um, Becky, c—uh, can you...quit touching me?”

“No.” She said staring at him. 

When she was finished telling us everything. I walked up behind her. 

“Becky, we are going to have to figure this out on our own. Thank you so much for everything. We owe you.” I said smiling. 

“Okay, I understand.” She said. “Bye Sam.” 

She left and I turned to Sam and in my most innocent and mimicking voice, “Sam is it really you? Hahahaha.” I couldn’t help but start to laugh. “You two are perfect together,” I said. 

“Shut up, Kell,” Sam said pushing me away from him toward Dean. 

“Dean you aren’t what I expected,” I said still mimicking Becky’s voice. 

“Really, Kelly?” Dean asked laughing at me. 

We were alone trying to figure out where to find the Michael sword. We had been doing research for almost an hour when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and found Bobby and Abby. 

“Hi, dad. Hey, baby girl.” I said taking Abby from him. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Bobby said 

“Hey, Bobby,” Dean said. 

Dean hugged Bobby. 

“Good to see you all in one piece.”

Bobby hugged Sam and they shared a smile as I shut the door. 

“You weren't followed, were you?” I asked turning to Bobby. 

“You mean by angels, demons, or Sam's new superfan?” Bobby said.   
Sam started to laugh. “You heard,” Sam said. 

“I heard, Romeo. So...sword of Michael, huh?” Bobby said. 

“You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?” I asked. 

“You better friggin hope so,” Bobby answered. 

Bobby pulled out a book that had a painting of Michael surrounded by other angels. In this painting, Michael looks like a winged woman and the other angels like naked babies with wings. I looked over his shoulder while I rocked Abby in my arms. Sam and Dean looked at the painting as well. 

“That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got.” Bobby said. 

Sam started looking through the other pages and found another painting of Michael. 

“You kidding me? Tough? That guy looks like Cate Blanchett.” Dean said. That made me giggle. 

“Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword.” Bobby explained and pointed to the sword in the painting. 

“So if we can find it…” I started. 

“We can kick the devil's ass all over again. All right. So, where do we start?” Sam said. 

“Divvy up and start reading—try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense,” Bobby said. 

Sam gets up and heads for a pile of old books, presumably brought by Bobby. He stares at the books for a long moment, not reaching for them. 

“Kid? You all right?” Bobby asked Sam. 

Sam turned to Bobby. “No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry.” Sam said. 

“Sam…” I said. 

“Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal.” Sam said ignoring me. 

“Sam, stop it,” Dean said. 

“I killed her, and I set Lucifer free,” Sam said. 

“You what?” Bobby asked. 

“You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on.” Sam said. 

Bobby stood up front the table and walked closer to Sam. “You’re damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant.” He said. 

“I'm sorry,” Sam said.   
“Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me?” Bobby said. 

“Bobby, you don’t mean that,” I said. 

Sam nodded and looked down guilty knowing that Bobby was right. Dean kept his mouth shut. I was shocked at what was going on in front of me. Bobby wasn’t acting like himself and I noticed. I wanted to step into this conversation, but Sam spoke up. 

“There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there.” Sam said. 

“Yeah. You do that.” Bobby said shortly. 

“Bobby, that was uncalled for,” I said getting upset with the way he was treating Sam. 

He just waved off what I said to him. He and Dean were doing research and I was sitting on the bed with Abby sitting with me and then trying to stand up and jump on the bed while I was holding her hands. She was smiling at me and laughing. I couldn’t help but focus on her. But, I was also listening to the conversation that was going on between Bobby and Dean. 

“I never would have guessed that your daddy was right,” Bobby said to Dean. 

“About what?” Dean asked still looking at one of the books that Bobby brought. 

“About your brother,” Bobby said. Dean looked at him a little confused. “What John said—you save Sam or kill him. Maybe…” 

“Maybe what, Bobby?” I asked as I picked up Abby and walked over to the table. 

“Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him,” Bobby answered. 

“Bobby,” Dean said. 

“He ended the world, Dean. And you and I weren't strong enough to stop him proper. That's on us. I'm just saying, your dad was right.” Bobby said. 

“Dad,” Dean said getting up and walking over to the bed and started to dig through a bag. He pulled out a plastic bag full of business cards and looked through them. “It's got to be in here somewhere.” He said. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Bobby asked. 

“Here,” Dean said pulling out the car he had been looking for. Bobby stood up and walked over to Dean. Abby was getting upset because I was holding her. She wanted to play so, I put her down and she started to walk around the room. Dean pulled out the card and read it. “I don't believe it.”

“What the hell is it?” Bobby asked.  
“It's a card for my dad's lockup in upstate New York. Read it.” Dean said handing it to Bobby. 

Bobby took the card and read it out loud. “'Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill.’"

“A Castle on a hill of forty-two dogs,” I said. 

Dean took the card back from Bobby. 

“So you think your dad had the Michael sword all this time?” Bobby asked. 

“I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant.” Dean said. 

Bobby’s voice changed and looked at Dean. “Yeah. Okay. It's good enough for me.” Bobby said.

Bobby attacked Dean and knocked him through the barrier between the kitchenette and the beds. I ran and grabbed Abby. I locked her in the bathroom to protect her. When I saw Bobby’s face his eyes were black. I didn’t want to hurt Bobby, but I had to get the demon out of him. But, before I could do anything two more demons came into the hotel room. One was a man and the other was a woman. The woman advanced to Dean while the guy made his way over to me. 

“I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean. But, I never dreamed you were so V.I.P.” The girl demon said. She saw Ruby’s knife on the table and picked it up. “I mean, you're gonna ice the devil? You? If I'd have known that, I'd have ripped your pretty, pretty face off ages ago.” 

“Ruby,” I said from where I was in the room being pinned to the wall by the male demon. 

“Try again, sweetheart. Go back further.” She said.

“Meg?” Dean asked. 

“Hi. These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's heaven on earth. Or hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket.” Meg said. 

“My god, you like the sound of your own voice,” I said but Meg ignored me and kept her attention on Dean. 

“But you, on the other hand, you're the only bump in the road. So every demon—every single one—is just dying for a piece of you.” She said. 

“Get in line,” Dean said smirking at her. 

“Oh, I'm in the front of the line, baby. Let's ride.” She said “You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there. And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you.” 

Meg hands the knife to Bobby. He held it to Dean’s throat and Dean was struggling against the blade. 

“Bobby!” Dean says begging Bobby to stop. 

“Dad, please…” I said tears starting to stream down my face. The demon that was holding me there tightened his grip on my throat. I just hoped that they wouldn't get to Abby. Who was still in the bathroom. 

Bobby looked back at Meg to see what she wanted. 

“Now!” She said. 

Bobby raised the knife to kill Dean. 

“Daddy! No!” 

The black faded from Bobby’s eyes. The knife came down stabbing himself. The demon inside of him died and his body collapsed to the floor. Dean rushed Meg who was shocked at what was happening in front of her. The male demon let me drop to the floor and then ran and attacked Dean. I ran to Bobby and as I did Sam opened the door to the hotel. 

“No!” Sam yelled making his way into the room and getting scared because of what is going on in the room. But, Meg hit him in the face with the phone and he fell against the wall. 

“Heya, Sammy. You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you.” Meg said to Sam.

“Meg?” Sam said. 

She started hitting Sam and kicking him. He was trying to fight back, but he couldn’t get the upper hand. 

“It's not so easy without those super-special demon powers, huh, Sammy?” She said smugly. 

The Male demon was beating Dean and Meg was still punching Sam. I was leaning over Bobby the knife was still in his stomach. I noticed that Dean was getting the upper hand on the male demon so I pulled the knife from Bobby’s stomach and I slid it across the floor to Dean. He picked it up and stabbed the demon. Meg backed away from Sam and Dean and the demon escaped her body with a cloud of black smoke. I ran to the bathroom to get Abby. She was crying and reaching for me. 

“Baby girl, I’ve got you,” I said comforting her. “Abby it’s okay. We need to get papa to the hospital.” 

“Sam, help me get Bobby to the car,” Dean said to Sam. 

We all got to the car and I put Abby in her car seat. Dean pulled Bobby into the backseat and I got into the car and Sam drove us to the hospital. When we pulled up I got Abby out of her car seat while Sam and Dean got Bobby out of the Car and ran into the emergency room. 

“We need some help here!” I yelled as I walked into the hospital. 

“What happened?” A nurse asked. 

“He was stabbed,” Sam answered. 

“Can we get a gurney?” The nurse called to two other nurses who pulled over a gurney to where we were. 

“Hang on, Bobby. Hang in there. You're gonna be okay.” Dean said encouraging him. 

They got Bobby onto the gurney and started to roll him to get looked at. I tried to follow the gurney with Abby when the nurse stopped me. 

“Just wait here.” She said to me. 

“I have to go with him. He is my dad.” I said. 

“We can't just leave him,” Sam said agreeing with me. 

Dean put a hand on my shoulder to stop me from following Bobby. 

“Just don't move. I've got questions.” The nurse said to me. Then, left to follow what was happening to Bobby. 

“Sammy, we got to go,” Dean said turning to Sam. 

“No. No way, Dean.” Sam argued. 

“The demons heard where the sword is. We got to get to it before they do if we're not too late already. Come on!” Dean said to Sam. Then turning to me. “Babe, stay here with Abby. We will be back.” 

“You better,” I said.

I hugged both of them and pushed them out the door. I held Abby close to me and tried to not think about losing my dad yet again. I was sitting in the waiting room holding Abby in my arms she wanted me to read to her. So, I pulled out ‘Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets’ and started reading. Abby was content just listening to me read to her. We were halfway through the chapter when the nurse came up to me. 

“Kelly Bueller?” She asked me. 

“Yes,” I said standing up. 

“Your father is out of surgery.” She said. 

“Thank you so much. Can we go back and see him.” I asked. 

“Sure but I do need to ask you a few things before you go see him.” She said to me. 

“Sure, what do you need to know?” I asked. 

“Well, how did he get stabbed?” She asked. 

“We were walking down the street and he protecting me and my baby girl from being robbed,” I said. “He ended up getting stabbed.” 

“Who were the guys that came in with you earlier?” She asked. 

“One of them is her dad,” I said gesturing to Abby who was in my arms. “And the other is his brother.” 

“Okay, thank you for the information. Your dad is waiting for you.” She said. 

I walked into the room and Bobby was laying in the bed. Abby started to squirm in my arms and started to babble to Bobby. 

“Papapapa.” She babbled. 

“Daddy,” I said.

“Kell, it’s good to see you.” He said to me. Tears started to stream down my face. “Baby girl, don’t cry, come here and let me hold my granddaughter.” 

I walked over to Bobby and sat down on the edge of the bed and put Abby in Bobby’s arms. I was sitting quietly reading when Dean and Sam came back from the storage unit. Sam picked up Abby from Bobby and Dean walked over to me and gave me a kiss. We were all sitting in the room together when the doctor came in. 

“Mr. Bueller. How are you doing this morning?” The doctor asked shutting the door to the hall. 

“Well, I would like to get out of this bed and go home,” Bobby answered. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Bueller, but I have some bad news.” He started. “It’s very unlikely that you will walk again.”

“‘Unlikely to walk again’?! Why you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!” Bobby yelled at the doctor who ran from the room. “I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin ass! Yeah, you better run!” 

Sam, Dean, and I were leaning against the window. Abby was in my arms trying to get down to go over to Bobby. 

“Shhhh… Sweetheart, you got to stay with me right now.” I whispered into her ear. 

“No! papa papa!” She cried. 

“Kelly, I’ll take her.” He said to me as I walked her over to him. “You believe that yahoo?” He said to Abby who started to laugh.   
“Screw him. You'll be fine.” Dean said smiling at Abby and Bobby and pulling me into his arms. 

“So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?” Sam asked. 

“Well... We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned.” Bobby said rocking Abby in his arms. She was playing with his beard. 

“What if we win?” Dean said. 

We all looked at Dean and I asked the question that everyone was thinking. “Are you crazy?” I asked. 

“I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves.” He said looking in-between all of us. 

“And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?” Bobby asked. 

“I got no idea,” Dean said walking over to the bed and picking up Abby. “But what I do have is a GED, a beautiful daughter who has an amazing mom, and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out.” He said turning to me at that last part and winking. 

“You are nine kinds of crazy, boy,” Bobby said. 

“It's been said,” Dean said to Abby who was smiling and laughing at her dad. 

Dean handed Abby to me and patted Bobby on the back. “Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit.” 

We started to walk to the door. 

“Sam?” Bobby asked. Sam stopped and turned to Bobby. “I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever.” 

“Thanks, Bobby,” Sam said with a sigh of relief. 

“You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome.” Bobby said. 

Sam and Dean left us in the hospital. I sat with Abby in the corner of the room until Bobby passed out. The hospital was so nice to Abby and me they gave us a cot and a bassinet for her to sleep in. I slept as well as I could for being in a place that I hated. I was sitting in my cot when Bobby woke up. It was about 4:15 am. 

“What are you doing awake, sweetheart?” Bobby asked. 

“Can’t sleep,” I said. “I just remember how much I hate hospitals.”   
“I know, sweetheart. We should be out of here soon.” He said. 

“God I hope so,” I said. “I’m going to get some coffee. You want some?” I asked. 

“No, Kelly. I’m good. You go I will just be here watching Abigail.” He answered. 

The next three days were pretty much like this. I would read Abby her book or we would watch crappy daytime TV. Bobby was stuck in a wheelchair or the bed and was starting to get crabby.


End file.
